starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurker (StarCraft II)/Development
StarCraft II The lurker reappeared in StarCraft II,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. created from a hydralisk morph, but as of February 2010 and the release of the StarCraft II beta, is no longer in the game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 Not long before this, internal testing had found that the lurker had been underutilized by players.2010-02-09, StarCraft's Photos - Mini-Updates. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-02-15 The lurker appeared at a higher tier than in the original game.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. Some units get a hold fire command,Karune. 2007-10-15. Karune: Did we get a "Hold Fire" command? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. however, as of March 2009 the lurker did not have this ability.Karune. 2009-03-19. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 50. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-19. Lurker attacks were able to devastate groups of infantry. In addition, they could act as siege units, out-ranging conventional stationary defenses.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. The lurker was removed because its role was taken up by the roach (which can move while burrowed) and banelings (which deal splash damage),The developers say that Lurkers were taken out because their goal is to keep the unit count of the game as small as possible so that players know their choices and understand their enemy choices as well. They feel that the Roach uses the Lurker's burrow ability well, while Ultralisks and Banelings have the splash damage covered. Many units took over Lurkers’ roles over the period of development, so they didn't think they were as valuable anymore. But we all do miss them! Well this is our point of view. I think that Lurkers should not really be Tier2 in the current build, because they don't really fit in there and they wouldn't really be a good counter to Roaches, given the fact that ZvZ is a very dynamic matchup and you would probably still prefer Ultralisks or Broodlords at T3. What do you think about it? Kapeselus. 2010-03-17. Blizzard please bring back Zerg Lurkers. StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-17. Its role was also supplanted by the infestor.Dustion Browder, Callandor, Macbeth. 2011-01-28. Exclusive: Interview with Dustin Browder – StarCraft 2’s Lead Designer (Part 1). Game Axis. Accessed 2011-01-28. In terms of design, the lurker's form in StarCraft II was originally based on its appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. However, when the development team started their initial renditions, the lurker reverted to a design more in sync with its form in StarCraft: Brood War. The design was established and a portrait model was generated, then the lurker was modified once again to match the portrait artwork more accurately. The final rendition made the lurker regain more similarities to the hydralisk while adopting the newer design elements established over the years.2010-2011, Starcraft 2: Zerg Lurker. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-11 During development, some of its appearance was altered due to similarities from the roach.2010, Starcraft 2: Zerg Roach. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Lines found in Galaxy Map Editor indicate that lurkers were going to appear in the campaign of Wings of Liberty.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-31 A theoretical lurker inclusion in the game (prior to Legacy of the Void) was considered by Dustin Browder to be useful for zerg players, as per their ability to attack while burrowed, and to push the zerg tech tree into tier 2.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 Lurkers countered roaches for cost, but roaches had the mobility advantage.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. In Patch 4.0, lurker dens were created directly from drones, and lurkers gained the Adaptive Talons upgrade to allow them to burrow faster, allowing them greater mobility. Cut Abilities Cut Upgrades During the Legacy of the Void beta, lurkers could upgrade to a range of 9. The 9 range was later made standard.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 References Category:StarCraft II development